metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Prime Trilogy
Frankly, I'm a bit dissapointed with this. Seeing as this is confirmed for the US, We will probably get the same deal. I would have preferred to buy Echoes and Prime seperatley, I will only be happy if they put in other features, like new music for the menu screen or other things. Hellkaiserryo12 14:28, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know about Europe, but the NPCs would have been $30 each while Trilogy is $50 for the three games. If you are into switching between games for wiki research then MPT will be an added bonus. Gives an extra 3 MPC files for you, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) SIGHS, Not long now... This game was meant for me cause its release date in Europe is my birthday(even though Im in Mexico).Agent r 16:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) OMG!!! TOMOROW!!! I cant stand the excitment, in December 2008 Retro anounced the wii versions and in febuary and later june 09 it came out in japan, then a mystierious silence in the U.S., then may 09 this comes to the surface!! Now the half year wait pays off!!! Congrats to everybody who will get this!!!!! Happy Metroid Prime Day!!Agent r 20:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) WIFI?!? Where did the wi-fi logo come from? Corruption didn't have it so maybe Echoes multiplayer has...? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''kaiserryo12]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 08:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) 18:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :That's unoffical boxart. The user who uploaded it said so himself, but I guess he doesn't know our policy on fanart. Zeruel21 19:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Game Boxart Is this the official boxart? http://gonintendo.com/wp-content/photos/138925e.jpg[[User:DIM87|DIM87]] 19:03, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I sure hope not. That looks awful imo. Here is a link to the actual page it is displayed on: http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=85843 [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, that boxart does kind of suck... At first I was worried that it was just a mess of gray tubes, before I looked closer and saw that Samus actually WAS on it...EvanEtrics, The Other D Yeah, it looks so low quality, though it goes with the general "theme" of the main menu. I see this all over the internet as the official boxart, yet it doesn't appear in the official site.DIM87 17:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I say we don't use it until IGN or another Game reviewing site does, or the official website. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/ has four high-quality (but slightly cropped) shots, if someone wants to bring them here. I really dig the tin! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:10, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Same here. I felt like I died and went to heaven. This looks incredible! Plus, it'll give us something to do until Other M comes out. DesertLynx83 01:28, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :: There's something wrong there, it says 'echos' at the bottom, it shows compatibility for one player only, and there is not a translation to spanish and french.DIM87 23:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I saw a picture of it on IGN. Unless my eyes are worse than I thought they were, they fixed the spelling error: http://media.wii.ign.com/articles/101/1012308/img_7027986.html DesertLynx83 00:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Looking better each time! Too bad I can´t see if they fixed the number of players, but I guess they did. Some of those pics are quite good. I just have noticed the artwork inside the box, is like the poster. And in the art booklet it shows the story of phaaze, I hope they can clarify some plot holes.DIM87 04:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yea, that'd be nice, but I'm definitely happy with what I see here. At least they fixed the spelling error. DesertLynx83 06:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Just reserved this the other day, waste of money. I just got it so that I could get the extra booklet it comes with and all that crap, I could really care less about it since it's the exact same games just with Wii controls. I wouldn't be a true Metroid fan if I didn't buy it, like with Metroid Prime Pinball, never played it but I have to own it. Parkersvx90210 17:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Trailer Nintendo released a trailer for the game on IGN. I added it to the links, but feel free to change it if necessary. DesertLynx83 03:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, IGN have a Youtube branch too, so i'm going to add the vide from Youtube to the article. Is that OK? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's perfectly fine. Just wanted the link out there. Didn't know IGN had a YouTube channel, as crazy as that may sound. DesertLynx83 00:21, 19 July 2009 (UTC) There´s a new trailer http://www.nintendo.es/NOE/es_ES/games/wii/metroid_prime_trilogy_14112.html but I haven´t seen it on youtube yet.DIM87 20:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Question Has there been any word on whether or not Prime 3's data will transfer over to Trilogy's version?Zabbeth 14:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the trilogy won't transfer data from any of the games. On another topic, I still think we should keep the trailer in the article. What's the problem? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Remember that whole discussion a while back? You can see it here. We pretty much came to a conclusion that only articles pertaining to Glitches and Sequence Breaks were good to have videos. But now I really see no problem with a trailer. I just deleted it because I saw their was a video and didn't look to see the content. That was my bad and I apologize for deleting it. But when the game is release be sure to take it back down.Zabbeth 17:29, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Einsteinium99 23:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) It's been confirmed by Retro that Prime 3's data won't transfer to the Trilogy: http://wii.ign.com/articles/101/1013526p1.html Sorry to disappoint those who hoped that wouldn't be the case! DesertLynx83 04:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Well... Time to restart the whole prime series again well at least I won't be bored at all. Omegabeamz 5:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Something of interest. I was watching a walkthrough for the New Play version of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and in one of them, Capoland (the guy doing the walkthrough) walked into the room before you get the the Sonicboom, and the Impact Crater music began to play. I wonder if Nintendo will include that change for the Trilogy?(Darknut15 23:52, 31 July 2009 (UTC)) :Hmm that's interesting, but I seem to remember that music playing anyway in the room (Phazon Pit I think it's called.) I am watching Capoland's video's too, its where I get most of my images from! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe it was only included in the PAL and Japanese versions not the North American version. Capoland is deffinantly the best place to find images since he's one of the best players I've seen play the Prime games.(Darknut15 01:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC)) :Actually, I was just playing the game yesterday and it still had the Dark Agon music! I can see why they added the impact crater music, though. Plus the room is called Phazon Site, my mistake. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) When that page is created, we can put that in the trivia section. :) (Darknut15 00:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC)) :Yeah, I'm hoping when the trilogy is released (hopefully the majority of users will be getting it) we can all help to create pages that are needed for the Prime games (especially rooms) before Other M comes out and we all get sidetracked. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I know I'll be getting it. If we could do more edits more frequently, it would make editing easier and improve the wiki alot. But for now, will just have to do what we can due to the mass edit issue. (Darknut15 00:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) No metal case for Europe? Someone said they heard that the European release wouldn't include the metal case. Is there any truth to this? It seems like Europe always gets screwed when it comes to video games. DesertLynx83 18:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Game Radar Shouldn't we have a link to the game radar preview? We have one for IGN, and I know that if at least one reader wants the whole preview, we should be able to give it. --DekutullaZM 02:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but that preview is really bad. I mean, who could complain about having unlockables? Among other things.DIM87 04:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Welll...I suppose...but readers should have varied opinions, right? It cant be all pro. You can't have Good w/out Evil, Democrats w/out Republicans. Beside, I want to read it, and I can't find it anywhere. --DekutullaZM 03:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Here is, but youre warned ;) GamesRadar Review DIM87 04:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I see what you mean. It was all this game should have gotten a ten, but because they just did what any smart person would do and stick w/ what works we'll give it a nine. They have a point about the unlockables though. they should be cheaper. --DekutullaZM 20:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Mostly because of those horrible friend tokens, without them it would be ok(though they want everything unlocked from start!). Still, thats not the worst part of the review, but let the people judge by themselves.DIM87 03:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Gamestop Guide ad I was reading the summary for the guide at gamestop.com, and instead of "samus", it had "seamus". Just thought that'd be amusing for all you. --DekutullaZM 03:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was GameStop's error. It's actually Prima's. However, the actual guide itself doesn't say that on the back...it looks like they didn't let the guy who wrote the summary write the guide. DesertLynx83 03:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I should hope not! Despite that, there are still a lot of errors. Creatures listed in places they aren't, lores misnamed, and yes, I know, I make messes out of simple grammar. The amazing DekutullaZM 16:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC)! Europe NOT receiving tin I sent a message to nintendo.co.uk yesterday asking wether the Trilogy would come in the tin. I reveived this message today in response: "Dear Alex, thank you for your email. Unfortunately, there are no current plans to release a special edition of Metroid Prime Trilogy in tin packaging in Europe, although this may be considered in the future. We recommend that you keep an eye at www.nintendo.co.uk, as any information regarding this would be posted there first. Kind regards, Jackson Davies Customer Service Team Leader Your Nintendo Team" [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :So the rumor I heard was true. That sucks! DesertLynx83 20:36, 26 August 2009 (UTC) So that just means that you'll get the rare... non-collectors version... I tried. Apparently this is going on in Austrailia too, but at least you'll get the free NES Metroid. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Meh. Why couldn't it be Super Metroid? The conditions for getting it are too cruel anyway. 01:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I read on gonintendo that australia was going to get "something especial" with the trilogy.DIM87 02:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, next time any one of you sends an email to Nintendo like that, mention in your signature that you're a user (or administrator, if you happen to be one) of Wikitroid and link to us. Maybe we could get some official attention here! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) (This is one of the few times you'll ever see me make a post on a talk page :P) Great point. Are we still aiming to get that Wikia Spotlight? MPT still has two more regions to release in, if we want to work off of that. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure, but there are some things I need to do to the wiki before we can apply. I'll poke around and get back to you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sooo...according to your e-mail...Hellkaiserryo12's secret identity is Alex! My evil plans of destroying british sci-fi TV can be fufilled! the evil time lord DekutullaZM 16:09, 29 August 2009 (UTC) PAL Version? I just defeated the Omega Pirate on the Trilogy, using Power Bombs to blow off his armor, and finding Fission Metroids in the next room. Obviously, I have the PAL Version of the game. But since the case didn't say anything about it, does that mean all the Trilogys are PAL? Einsteinium99 02:58, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :They put it in, so that must mean that the Trilogy sees the original PAL version of the game as the definitive one (in some parts). Was there a narrator at the beginning? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, but a lot of the PAL changes are present in the trilogy version of Metroid Prime. The lore scans are different from the original NTSC version and several who have gotten farther than me say the NTSC Pirate data on Metroid Prime no longer exists in the game. DesertLynx83 07:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I've heard that there is not several times. I think I heard that things like the scan visor voice are in though. Check for stuff like Meta-Ridley's stomp attack and if the game uses the PAL scans! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Glad to be back guys! And yes, the scans are of utmost importance now. At last we'll finally now of the Metroid Prime!--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 17:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Despair class turret I just got to the pirate homeworld, and I found a creature that wasn't in the original corruption! It was a despair class turret. I recall that, BEFORE trilogy was released, someone made a page called despair class turret! Does this mean...? Could it be..? Do we have a nintendo employee in our midst..?--DekutullaZM 18:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) P.S: have you guide owners out there noticed how many mistakes prima made in this one's guide? It's unbelievable! :Yes, I created the page. I am not however a Retro employee. This seems to be one of the many infamous PAL and NTSC differences. Because I have the PAL version of the game, I found this creature. There were two levels of turret, the red and green ones. The green ones have a different scan in my vers. of the game. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about? The Despair-Class Turret is in the original, as long as the orignal has Dane's damn in it. Einsteinium99 03:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Noo....it's not...I know. I've collected every scan in America's corruption. There was no Despair class turret. On a different topic, I didn't know you were british (European?) hellkaiserryo12! Shows how much I pay attention to what others write. --DekutullaZM 16:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Lore glitch I've read in some forums that there is a glitch on the echoes file, that you cant scan one lore. This happens always or is random?DIM87 05:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC)